


Prompt: Calender

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Fandot Creativity Night, May 9th 2015 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Calender

The Manager and the Driver had been living together for a few years now, and what could have been called the honeymoon stage of their relationship was thoroughly over and done with. They'd settled into a routine in the house and at work. All their co-workers knew about their relationship, and although some had had a hard time accepting that they weren't available anymore (The Driver had, apparently, broken a few hearts of male and female colleagues), it was common knowledge now. But of course, when some one else joined the team, they would always get questions about why they acted like they did on their train. The 'intercom incident' was something that most knew about, and used it to explain that they were still professionals, in a sense. 

So, when a new station attendant came to their home-station, the Manager braced himself when he was introduced to her, waiting for the inevitable question. But it never came. She asked about his specific job, his favourite station on his usual route, and moved on to one of the engineers after not to long. Slightly confused he looked at the Driver, who hadn't had any questions about it either. They both wore rings on their left hands, as a token of being together (although they had talked about getting married, it was fine like this), had walked into the breakroom hand in hand, but she hadn't said a single thing that might indicate that she noticed or had questions.

When they were walking back to their train, the Driver grinned when the Manager expressed his disbelieve. “We ALWAYS get questions, why the hell not now? Or do you think she's against it, or doesn't want to know.” The Driver sighed, looking fondly at his Manager. “You haven't been paying attention around the breakroom, have you? She was shown around before we came in, and as usual the calender was expressly pointed out, like it was to us, for planning days off and such. Come on, I'll show you why she didn't ask.” He pulled the dumbfounded Manager by the hand back to the breakroom, and pointed to the far wall, where the company calender hung.

On the calender, there was a circle around the 2nd of May. “Trainers' anniversary. Don't forget they're both blokes so no His and Hers nonsense”.


End file.
